Inesperado
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: Aquel día había sido inesperado, igual que el primer día a su servicio. [Fic participante en el aniversario del foro: Mansión Phantomhive]


_Kuroshitsuji_ y sus personajes pertenecen a _Yana Toboso._

 **| Gender Bender | ¿Yuri? | OoC | ¡Primer año del Foro: Mansión Panthomhive!** _Link en mi perfil._

* * *

 **Inesperado.**

Entraron por la ventana tratando de hacer el menor sonido posible aunque ambos sabían perfectamente que no había nadie en la mansión, después de aquel _incidente_ había ocurrido, Sebastian se había encargado de mandarle un mensaje a los demás sirvientes, pidiéndoles que les _esperaran_ en un lugar que, por supuesto, no irían.

Bajó a Ciel de sus brazos, dejándole sobre el piso de su habitación, el joven rápidamente fue hasta su cama dónde se sentó, no sin antes soltar uno que otro bufido de frustración, y es que ese tipo de cosas sólo le podía ocurrir a él.

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera era planeado, había sido consecuencia de un experimento que claramente había salido mal. La misión que la reina le había encomendado estaba lista, todo había salido perfectamente bien y lo único que había estado esperando era que subieran él y Sebastian al carruaje para regresar a la mansión y eso había pasado… hasta que Grell Sutcliff apareció ante ellos diciendo un montón de cosas que no le importaron.

A Sebastian tampoco, pero aquella ética de mayordomo que había adoptado no le dejaba exteriorizarlo de todo y cuándo el pelirrojo sacó un frasco extraño y amenazó con rociarlo, sin embargo Sebastian fue más rápido, rescató aquel frasco y estuvo por ingresar de nuevo al carruaje —Ciel seguía ahí contando los minutos que se tardaba— pero el deseo de recuperar aquel tesoro perdido hizo que se abalanzara sobre Sebastian y aquel frasco terminó estrellado contra el carruaje.

El polvo rosado le dio directamente en la cara a Sebastian y a Ciel, sin embargo no hubo ni siquiera efecto alguno, pero el aura molesta de Sebastian fue suficiente para hacer saber a Grell que debía irse de una buena vez.

Después de aquello, todo transcurrió con normalidad, ambos se encontraban en el carruaje, demasiado metidos en sus pensamientos como para decir algo, demasiado concentrados en analizar lo que había pasado en breves minutos como para soltar sonido alguno.

El efecto no fue notorio hasta que Ciel volteó a ver a Sebastian con afán de empezar a hablar, sin embargo notó que su mayordomo no parecía _su mayordomo_ y que tenía varias cosas que no deberían estar en su persona. Iba a decir algo cuándo los ojos rojos de Sebastian se encontraron con los suyos.

—¿Joven amo? —La pregunta saliendo de los labios del demonio le extrañó, él se sentía completamente normal o así fue hasta que sintió que su cabello crecía y la ropa le ajustaba un poco de la parte de arriba.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, Sebastian tampoco ocultó la suya cuándo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo el asombro no les duró mucho, ya que tenían que asegurarse de que nadie les viera de aquella forma. ¿Qué dirían cuándo vieran a amo y mayordomo de esa forma? Por eso el carruaje paró, Sebastian tuvo que ser lo más discreto que pudo para mandar un recado a los demás sirvientes; ellos no debían verlos de _esa_ forma.

Cuando finalmente todo estuvo arreglado, retomaron su camino de la manera más lenta que encontraron. Tomaron caminos poco transitados y tuvieron que hacer una parada para conseguir con que cubrirse —en caso de ser necesario— después de todo eso, finalmente llegaron a la mansión.

Y eso les regresaba a la situación anterior, Ciel se mantuvo en su cama, sentado mirando con atención su largo cabello. Una cosa era haber sido obligado a vestir como chica y otra muy diferente era serlo en ese momento. ¿Pero que podía hacer ellos para revertir todo aquello?

—Sólo queda esperar —comentó finalmente Sebastian acercándose a su (aparentemente) _ama._

Podía notar la incomodidad de su contratista desde su distancia y fue por eso que se dijo que lo mejor sería pasarle el camisón de cama aunque faltara mucho para la hora de dormir. Despojó poco a poco a Phantomhive de su vestimenta y su sorpresa fue mayor al notar que toda su fisonomía había cambiado.

 _¿Qué era lo que estaba en ese frasco?_

—Hace frío, _Sebastiana_ —reclamó y sólo entonces finalmente el mayordomo —que bien podría pasar en ese momento como dama de compañía— reaccionó.

Después de cubrir a su _ama_ el silencio tenso volvió a invadirles, ¿qué decir? ¿Qué no decir cuándo cada uno parecía interesado en arreglar su propia situación? ¿En lo que pasaría si se quedaban así más tiempo?

Ciel miró a Sebastian, parecía tan sereno, tan concentrado en pensar otras cosas, ¿pero dentro de sí mismo estaba tan sereno como aparentaba? Phantomhive quería saberlo, no podía ser el único con aquella preocupación palpable en ese momento.

Pero, claro, no debía de olvidar que Sebastian era un demonio y posiblemente aquella situación para él no era nada. _¿Estaría sólo jugando?_

—¿No puedes cambiar de forma? —Preguntó, realmente interesado.

 _Sebastiana_ le regresó la mirada y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que, por primera vez, Phantomhive la vio diferente. Era diversión genuina, no la aparentaba para nada.

—Por supuesto —aclaró pasando una de sus manos por su cabello corto—. Pero nunca había tomado _este_ tipo de forma —se miró de arriba hacia abajo y volvió a sonreír—. Es interesante.

Phantomhive bufó, porque era de esperarse. Se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba hasta el balcón de su habitación dónde contempló el cielo azul oscuro y en el cual la luna asomaba de manera tímida. Sabía que no debía exponerse de aquella manera, cualquiera podría pasar y verlo, pero aquello no importaba, no en ese momento.

La pregunta ahora era, qué iban a hacer. O más bien, _qué iba a hacer_.

Sebastian tarde o temprano podría volver a su apariencia normal, ¿pero y él?

Se obligó a desechar esos pensamientos en aquel momento y se entretuvo mirando aquel cielo carente de estrellas, disfrutó de la suave brisa que corría, la cual era un presagio de la lluvia que vendría muy pronto. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero siempre supo que _Sebastian_ estaba ahí, a sus espaldas, cuidando de que nada le pasara. Y aunque podía dejarlo solo, no lo hacía y aquello era suficiente.

Lo único que necesitaba.

Sabía que, aunque no dijera nada y aunque pudiera volver a su forma normal, su mayordomo estaría ahí. Si el Conde Phantomhive —ahora _Condesa_ — tenía que salir vestido como mujer, Sebastian también lo haría, no le dejaría solo. Diría que ambos fueron atacados de la misma forma y sólo en secreto se divertiría con el espectáculo que se armara.

—Se hace tarde, _señorita._ —Y ahí estaba, el tono burlón que faltaba, aquel que solo tenía como propósito enojarle y _distraerle_ , a la vez.

Ingresó en la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, entró en la cama y dejó que _Sebastiana_ le cobijara y esperó con paciencia que se despidiera, que le deseara buenas noches para interrumpirla y decirle que se quedara a dormir con _ella_ al momento que le hacía espacio en la misma cama.

La orden fue ejecutada y cuándo el cuerpo de _Sebastiana_ estuvo finalmente dentro de la cama, ella se acercó con lentitud, abrazando el cuerpo temporalmente femenino y sintiéndose cómoda en aquel lugar. No importaba cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo eso, a su mayordomo nunca parecía molestarle, nunca sacaba el tema y Ciel lo agradecía.

Aunque nunca admitiría que lo hacía para ahuyentar aquellas pesadillas, aquellos demonios que le rodeaban tal cual lobos hambrientos en busca de devorarlo de una sola mordida de ser posible.

—¿Sabe qué día es hoy? —Preguntó el mayordomo cuándo su contratista estaba entre la lucidez y el sueño, sintió a Phantomhive removerse un poco.

—Viernes.

Y entonces finalmente cayó dormida. _La mujer_ acarició las hebras grises una vez la menor estuvo dormida mientras formulaba una sonrisa. Lo mejor era que Ciel no lo recordara, tal vez era un vago recuerdo que se quedó en su mente gravado y tal vez prefería guardarse aquello para sí.

 _Aquel día se cumplía otro año al servicio de Ciel Phantomhive._

 _Inesperado_ como ese día cuya apariencia fue cambiada y es que en todos sus años como demonio, nunca imaginaría que terminaría como mayordomo de un conde menor de edad y cuya alma le resultaba de lo más atrayente y apetitosa.

 _Bueno, tal vez no sólo su alma._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **1:15 a.m.** No sé qué acabo de escribir.

Okeeeey, iba a hacer romance, lo admito. De hecho hasta tenía planeado algunos diálogos que quedaron en un borrador en una libreta, pero el tiempo no me dio. Después me pidieron asesoría a media noche y ahora no sé qué hago con mi vida QwQ (¿?) Mis neuronas se quemaron por completo.

EN FIN. **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, FORO MASIÓN PHANTOMHIVE!** Así es personitas guapas/os de Fanfiction, el foro cumple su primer año HOY y debía celebrarlo. A mí como administradora me enorgullece mucho lo que se ha hecho, que aunque ha sido poco, hemos tenido la ayuda de muchas personas y eso lo valoro con mi alma. ¡Gracias a todos los que conforman la comunidad! Sabemos que nos falta por mejorar, pero vamos a pequeños pasos que se hacen gigantes cuándo menos nos damos cuenta. Estoy feliz por el primer año del foro, después de todo, es mi bebé y le estimo.

Cualquier persona que quiera se parte de la comunidad, ¡bienvenido! No mordemos y tratamos de ser una pequeña/gran familia:'D Cualquier sugerencia/duda/queja no duden en decirnos QwQ Y bueno, espero hayan disfrutado la historia y perdonen las notas de autor súper largas. Ya, que alguien me calle (¿?)

¡Abrazos!


End file.
